Ferronicus Mechanicus 3
Agemman podnieś go i złóż na grobowcu. Agmar, ty Thaliana. Źle się stało że zostaliśmy do tego zmuszeni. - Invictus słyszał nad sobą elektroniczne głosy nekronów. Nie był pewien czy to nie są przedśmiernte halucynacje. Próbował się poruszyć ale nie mógł, całe jego ciało było bardzo ciężkie. Po chwili stracił przytomność. Gdy ją odzyskał oczy miał już otwarte, a nad sobą widział kilku nekronów którzy wpatrywali się w niego. Za nimi krążył kolejny który sprawiał wrażenie mocno zniecierpliwionego. Chwilowo nic kapłana nie obchodziło, przeszywał go przerażający ból. Czuł się tak jakby w jednej chwili połamano mu każdą, nawet najmniejszą kość w jego ciele. Po chwili usłyszał nad sobą elektroniczny głos. - Vladzie, oczy. - powiedział nekron który stał po prawej od Invictusa. Nie mógł dostrzec jego twarzy, gdyż był on skryty w półmroku jaki zalewał pomieszczenie. Kapłan widział jedynie zarysy i oczy. Emanujące czerwonym światłem, nienaturalne oczy, a raczej punkty osadzone w metalowej czaszce. Po chwili podszedł do niego ten który jeszcze przed chwilą krążył z tyłu. - Witaj wśród swoich bracie. - Zwrócił się do Invictusa który utkwił spojrzenie w jego misternie rzeźbionej twarzy która nie wyrażała ani cienia emocji. Prócz zwykłego metalu zawierała ona dodatki ze złota. Kapłan nie znał się na nekronach, ale we wszystkich starciach w jakich brał udział takie twarze mieli tylko specjalne jednostki nekronów. Zwykli nekrońscy żołnierze twarz prawie nie posiadali, na ich miejscu były po prostu maski niezdolne do otworzenia ust, albo wydania jakiegokolwiek dźwięku. - Spróbuj się poruszyć, spokojnie. - dodał po chwili nadal obserwując bacznie Invictusa. Kapłan spróbował podnieść rękę, z wcześniejszego uczucia ciężkości nie zostało nic. Ręka posłusznie poderwała się do góry i zawisła przed jego oczami. Na jej widok Invictus krzyknął, nie przypominała ona bowiem prawie w ogóle ludzkiej. Wyglądała bardziej na rękę robota. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to że nie przypominała też w żadnym calu technologii używanej przez Mechanicus. Z drugą ręką było podobnie, Invictus zaryzykował i zerknął w dół, to co zobaczył wprawiło go w przerażenie. Patrzył na korpus i nogi nekrona które były zbudowane z czarnego, bijącego gdzieniegdzie ciemną, zielonkawą poświatą materiału. Miał na sobie poszarpaną i w kilku miejscach rozerwaną szatę Mechanicus. Dotknął swojej twarzy, a pod palcami poczuł metalowy chłód. Spróbował przemówić, powoli otworzył usta, a z nich wydobył się dźwięk podobny do tego jaki słyszał przed chwilą. Tak samo elektroniczny i metalowy, jednak przypominający jego stary głos. - C... co wyście mi zrobili? I kim do cholery jesteście? - powiedział z rezygnacją i wzniósł oczy na obserwujących go nekronów, łącznie z Vladem było ich dziesięciu. Każdy z nich miał czerwone oczy, a jeden wyraźne przecięcie w okolicach brzucha. Wszyscy mieli na ramiona zarzucone ciemnoczerwone płaszcze z wyhaftowanymi białymi, w połowie metalowymi czaszkami, znakami Adeptus Mechanicus. - Uratowaliśmy ci życie bracie Invictusie, ot co zrobiliśmy. A jesteśmy ni mniej ni więcej kapłanami Omnizajasza. Może już poznajesz, ale ja jestem Magos Vlad Lueker. A to cała reszta naszej ekspedycji. - Vlad przełożył kostur który dzierżył do drugiej ręki i się na nim oparł. - Wyglądamy inaczej, zostaliśmy pobłogosławieni ciałem Omnizajasza. przynajmniej tak wynika z wizji której wszyscy doznaliśmy w Sali Przemian. Invictus nie mógł w to uwierzyć, jak na Omnizajasza mogli zmienić się w nekronów? Może to wszystko to jednak było iluzją, albo halucynacją. Spróbował wstać, ale nie potrafił do końca jeszcze kontrolować swoich nóg i po kilku chwiejnych krokach upadł. Nie próbował się podnieść. Kapłan miał nadzieję że za chwilę się obudzi w swoim starym ciele i wszystko będzie tak jak dawniej. Jego nadzieje były jednak płonne, a po kilku minutach ciszy swoim metalowym głosem odezwał się wreszcie Vlad. - Invicutsie - Magos szturchnął leżącego kapłana laską którą trzymał w ręce. - będziesz tak leżał i podziwiał podłogę, czy może jednak wstaniesz i dołączysz do ogólnej burzy mózgów? Niezależnie od tego jak długo będziesz leżał nie zmieni to faktu że nie jesteśmy już ludźmi, pogódź się z tym... albo leż. - Magos jak zwykle szybko zaadaptował się do sytuacji i widocznie nie przejmowało go to że stał się Nekronem. Podchodził do życia luźno i optymistycznie. Invictus postanowił nie dyskutować z logiką Vlada i z trudem powstał, przygnieciony jednak ogromem zmian nie odezwał się ani słowem. Stanął między swymi braćmi i obserwował Magosa który patrzył na niego z lekkim uśmiechem. - No, świetnie. Nasza ekspedycja nareszcie poczyniła jakieś postępy. Mam nadzieję że nikt już nie chce z bliska badać architektury wnętrza i możemy przejść wreszcie do naszego problemu. Niezależnie od tego co zrobimy i jak mocno będziemy przekonywać Inkwizytorów i Adeptus Mechanicus zniszczenia nie unikniemy. Nawet jeśli przez myśl przemyka wam to żeby im się dobrowolnie oddać i stracić mechaniczne życie to ostrzegam że na waszej drodze stoją dwie przeszkody. Ja i brak możliwości porozumienia się z Imperium. - Lueker zrobił pauzę i omiótł wzrokiem wszystkich Kapłanów. Przełożył laskę którą trzymał do drugiej ręki, oparł się na niej i kontynuował. - Czemu ja zapytacie, no a ja odpowiem wam że zbyt mocno jestem przywiązany do życia żeby stracić je drugi raz. Poza tym, mam nadzieję że widzieliście to co ja, wizę od Omnizajasza który przemówił do nas i pobłogosławił tymi ciałami, nakazał nam też przeszukać te ruiny dokładniej, powiedział że wtedy wszystko zrozumiemy. - A co jeśli była to pułapka, a my idąc dalej uaktywnimy śpiące w tych kryptach moce? - zapytał jeden z kapłanów przerywając ciszę jaka nastała po wypowiedzi Magosa. Invictus domyślał się że to kapłan Fulton. - Wątpię żeby nekroni wiedzieli kto to Omnizajasz bracie Nathanielu. Poza tym, czy masz jakiś lepszy pomysł? - Vlad wpił w niego swoje czerwone oczy, podniósł lekko głowę i czekał na odpowiedź. Po chwili milczenia zrozumiał że się nie doczeka i powiedział. - Tak myślałem, musimy więc rozgryźć tajemnicę tych ruin. A tak nawiasem mówiąc, jeśli się nie mylę to znamy już te runy które pokrywają ściany. - Magos wskazał ruchem ręki na ścianę która była najbliżej niego. - Z tego co udało mi się wyczytać jest to historia jakiegoś rodu rasy Nekrontyrów. Zwali się oni Raenonowie i widocznie byli panami tego sektora w bardzo dawnych czasach. Więcej zapewne dowiemy się w głębi ruin, proponuję więc zacząć je penetrować. - Powiedziawszy to Vlad skierował się w stronę długiego korytarza, ruchem ręki nakazał podążać za sobą. Po chwili wahania wszyscy kapłani ruszyli za nim wypełniając korytarz stukiem metalowych stóp i łopotaniem szat, przez dłuższy czas nikt się nie odzywał. Jeszcze przed transformacją kapłani nie słynęli z wylewności. Po kilku minutach pokonywania korytarzy, w których kapłani nie napotykali nic prócz nowych zapisków, sytuacja się rozluźniła. Bracia zaczęli szeptać między sobą, a po pewnym czasie zwyczajnie rozmawiać. Mówili głównie o swoich nowych ciałach i sytuacji w jakiej się znajdują. Co jakiś czas Vlad dawał znak ręką i zatrzymywał się nasłuchując, jednak nic nie przerywało ciszy jaka spowijała budowlę. Kapłani rozmowę przerwali dopiero gdy wkroczyli do oświetlonej sali. W odróżnieniu od tych w których przebywali wcześniej, ta wyglądała tak, jakby dopiero ją zbudowano. Na ścianach nie było rys, światło wydobywające się ze szczelin było ciemnozielone. Odbijało się ono w wypolerowanej posadzce, złożonej z czarnych, kamiennych kafli. Bracia rozejrzeli się, i zaczęli schodzić w dół schodów które rozciągały się przed nimi. Prowadziły one na środek sali, przed duży, pokryty świecącymi runami obelisk. Otaczał go płytkie wgłębienie wypełnione wodą, albo czymś co bardzo ją przypominało. Dookoła stało jeszcze kilka mniejszych obelisków, na czubkach umieszczone były kryształy w zwyczajowym, nekrońskim, ciemnozielonym kolorze. Invictusowi przez myśl przeszło że nekroni chyba nie znają innych kolorów niż czarny i zielony. Majestatu sali dopełniała wielka rzeźba przedstawiająca dumną postać siedzącą na ogromnym tronie. Wyglądała trochę jak człowiek, była jednak o wiele chudsza. Invictusowi przypominała coś pomiędzy człowiekiem a szkieletem. Ubrana była w odświętne szaty, na głowie miała coś w rodzaju diademu z klejnotami podobnymi do tych jakie osadzone były na obeliskach. W lewej ręce wyciągniętej do przodu rzeźba trzymała kulę bijącą bladym, zielonym światłem. W prawej dzierżyła kostur, taki sam jaki nosił Magos. Vlad podszedł bliżej obelisków, a kryształy które na nich były rozjarzyły się. - A nie mówi... - zaczął Fulton, lecz w słowo wpadł mu Magos. - Nathanielu, zamilknij. - Vlad zamachnął się kosturem i walnął kapłana w tył głowy. - Magosie, przepraszam, ale on chyba ma jakiś procent racji. - powiedział Agemman cofając się powoli tak żeby być poza skutecznym zasięgiem rażenia kostura. - Spokojnie , nic złego jeszcze się nie stało. Bądźcie łaskawie cicho przez chwilę. - Vlad podszedł do głównego obelisku i zaczął czytać. Gdy tylko przekroczył wodę obelisk uniósł się nad ziemię i zaczął lekko obracać, a rzeźba siedząca na tronie otworzyła oczy. Wiązki światła które wystrzeliły z kryształów utworzyły nad głównym obeliskiem coś na kształt zielonej mgły która zaczęła się gwałtownie rozszerzać. Vlad natychmiast odskoczył i obok reszty kapłanów stanął na ugiętych nogach w pozycji bojowej. Na dźwięk pracującego mechanizmu bracia zaczęli nerwowo rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu strażników krypty. - Mówiłem że sprowadzimy na siebie zło! - powiedział Nathaniel, jednak tym razem Magos nie uderzył go tylko spokojnie przemówił. - Nie panikuj, to krypta nekronów, a my wyglądamy jak oni. Jest szansa że się nie zorientują. - Nathaniel i Thalian już chcieli zacząć dalszą dyskusję z Magosem o tym że poleganie na słabej percepcji nekronów to nie jest dobry pomysł, jednak nagle uwagę wszystkich skupiła mgła która utworzyła cyfrową głowę. Spojrzała na kapłanów i przemówił spokojnym, żeńskim głosem. - Witaj Lordzie Raenonie, czy potrzebujesz mojej pomocy? - Mimo tego że głowa przemawiała w obcym języku to wszyscy bracia za sprawą nowych ciał doskonale go rozumieli. Vlad po chwili wahania zdecydował się zadać pytanie które wydało mu się jedynym logicznym. - Tak... potrzebuję wiedzieć czym jesteś? - Magos wyprostował się i wbijał wzrok w hologram. Zanim się aktywował Magos zdążył przeczytać że ten obelisk zawiera "pomoc", jednak nie spodziewał się zobaczenia czegoś takiego. - Jestem systemem kontrolującym kryptę. Znajduję się tu by pomóc w nadzorowaniu, naprawianiu i bronieniu tej struktury. - odpowiedziała spokojnym głosem głowa. - Na Omnizajasza, to najprawdziwsze SI. Ci plugawi obcy są w stanie używać takiej technologii? Musimy to natychmiast zniszczyć! - wykrzyczał jeden z braci. Z racji elektronicznego głosu efekt był przerażający. - No tak, świetny pomysł. Szkoda tylko że jest nie warty złamanego kredytu. Jesteśmy tutaj w sumie zamknięci, a to coś jest jedynym... czymś co może nam trochę rozjaśnić sytuację. A ty chcesz to coś zniszczyć? - odpowiedział lekko zirytowany Magos odwracając się na chwilę do kapłanów i wpijając wzrok w tego który przed chwilą się odezwał. - Magosie, nie muszę ci chyba przypominać że to właśnie takie maszyny doprowadziły ludzkość na skraj zagłady! - powiedział kapłan powoli zbliżając się do Luekera i wymachując rękoma w stronę obelisku. - Jakoś wątpię w to żeby ta mogła teraz zagrozić ludzkości. Opanuj się na Omnizajasza, zacznij myśleć racjonalnie! - odparł Magos także zbliżając się do kapłana i obejmując kostur obiema rękoma. Vlad widocznie nie był skory do dalszej dyskusji ponieważ odwrócił się w stronę SI i zadał kolejne pytanie. - Powiedz. Są tu jeszcze jacyś inni nekroni? - Po chwili zastanowienia SI odpowiedziała. - Nie wykrywam żadnych struktur przypominających Nekrontyrów lub Nekronów. Krypta jest pusta. Wczytuję protokół jednostek zapasowych. Generatory które podtrzymują zasilanie są zniszczone. Generator zapasowy prawie się wyczerpał. Za chwilę będę zmuszona do dezaktywowania mojej jednostki. - W trakcie gdy SI mówiła w całej krypcie rozległ się huk, brzmiało to tak jakby część ścian po prostu się zawaliła. Kapłani nerwowo się rozejrzeli i podeszli bliżej do obelisku. - Co to znaczy "jednostki zapasowe" i czym jest ta laska którą trzymam? - - Strażnicy budowli, będą ci służyć Raenonie. Wykryto brak części kostura. Moc nie jest aktywna. Musisz odnaleźć kulę. - SI mówiła coraz wolniej i coraz bardziej przerywanie. Gdy wypowiedziała ostatnie słowo zniknęła, a kryptą targnął jeszcze jeden wstrząs. - Magosie. O co mogło chodzić? Jaka kula, jaka moc, jakie jednostki zapasowe? - zapytał Invictus który z minuty na minutę rozumiał coraz mniej. - Nie mam pojęcia, ale mam wrażenie że te jednostki zapasowe zaraz poznamy. Coś się zbliża, przygotować się. - odparł Magos rozglądając się. Podłoga pod kapłanami trzęsła się coraz bardziej, a miarowe dudnienie niosące się po krypcie było coraz głośniejsze. Kapłani stanąwszy jeden obok drugiego, w formacji przypominającej strzałkę wpatrywali się w korytarz z którego dochodziły owe dźwięki. - To musi być coś wielkiego. - powiedział szeptem jeden z braci rozglądając się. - Oblazł cię strach? - spytał kapłan stojący po jego prawej i spojrzał się na niego. - Jak śmiesz tak mówić?! Ja walczyłem pod Vraks. Widziałem demony i okropności o których ci się nie śniło. Ja się niczego nie boję! - odparł ze złością i dumą, a ostatnie słowa wykrzyczał. Stanął przy tym naprzeciwko brata który oskarżył go o tchórzostwo i najwidoczniej miał wielką chęć by się z nim pobić. Unosił już prawą rękę, gdy nagle odezwał się Magos. - Spokój! - Mimo tego że było to zaledwie jedno słowo to wystarczyło. Magos nie musiał nawet na nich patrzeć. Żaden kapłan nie miał zamiaru sprzeciwiać się rozkazom Vlada Luekera, człowieka a obecnie nekrona, który niegdyś zabił Herszta orków przy pomocy włóczni, a następnie wyrwał mu serce. Niektórzy twierdzą że owego herszta nabił na włócznię by przerazić jego wojska, czym zyskał sobie przydomek "Palownik". Podobno był po tym tak zalany krwią, że niektórzy wzięli go za kultystę Khorna, nikt jednak nie potrafił potwierdzić drugiej części tej historii, a sam Vlad nie był skory do jej opowiadania. Krąży ona jednak nadal po całym Imperium chociaż nie jest aż tak znana. Kapłani natychmiastowo ucichli i wpatrywali się w wielki korytarz z którego wydobywało się coraz głośniejsze dudnienie. Po chwili, która ciągnęła się jak godziny do pomieszczenia w którym się znajdowali weszło kilkanaście przypominających pomniki jednostek. Szli w równym szeregu, przypominając maszerujących legionistów Skitarii. Gdy tylko zauważyli Magosa powoli skierowali się w jego stronę, zatrzymali się kilka metrów przed nim i uklęknęli. Dzięki temu kapłani mogli im się lepiej przyjrzeć. Część 2 Część 4 Kategoria:Szary